Perdida en tus ojos bicolor
by FyeDFlourite
Summary: Esta es la historia de sucrette y como su vida cambio a partir de que se cambia de instituto. ¿Conocerá amigos, encontrara el amor? ¡Descubranlo! Gracias por leer
1. Chapter 1

LysandroxSucrette

Espero que les agrade es mi primera historia sobre corazón de melon. Los personajes pertenecen a su autora

ChiNoMiko

Capitulo 1

En el momento en que mis padres decidieron cambiarme de escuela, nunca pensé que mi nuevo destino fuese realmente bueno. Es el primer día que asisto a este sitio, me encuentro frente a la entrada de mi nuevo instituto;en la pared junto a la puerta se encuentra un letrero que dice "Sweet Amoris".

—Vaya…que nombre tan raro— murmuro hablando conmigo misma.

Observando con más atención a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que no hay nadie, así que decido entrar al lugar de una vez por todas. Una vez dentro camino lentamente por el pasillo pensando en donde podrá estar la dirección. En el instante en que mi torpeza esta al 100% mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al continuar mi búsqueda de la dichosa dirección, solo podía ocurrir una cosa… ¡que me estrellara con alguien!

—Ah... — exclama levemente aquel con quien choque.

—Lo…lo siento— digo al voltear para disculparme adecuadamente.

Pero en ese instante mi cerebro dejo de funcionar al tener frente a mí a un chico tan atractivo. Sentí como un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro mientras seguía mirando sus hermosos ojos bicolor, luego de unos segundos que parecieron siglos dentro de mi cabeza pude continuar hablando.

—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención—

—Mi pregunta seria ¿si esta bella damisela está bien? —

Su voz es una mezcla entre profundidad y suavidad, algo tan único como su misma persona. Al poder observarlo más detenidamente pude notar la peculiaridad de su vestimenta, un traje tipo victoriano en negro y tonos verdes, el cual le queda realmente bien. Aunque algo más particular que sus ojos de distinto color es su cabello blanco con algunas puntas en negro.

Sentí claramente como me temblaban las piernas pero me esforcé en continuar la conversación.

—Ah…estoy bien. Muchas gracias, sólo algo perdida; estoy buscando la dirección— comento algo nerviosa aún—

—Es verdad, pensaba que nunca la había visto por aquí— parece contento por haber acertado.

—Hoy es mi primer día, acabo de llegar—

—Entonces me presentare como se debe. Mi nombre es Lysandro y el sitio que buscas es al final del pasillo—

—Encantada— digo sonrojándome más —Soy Sucrette y muchas gracias por todo—

—Hasta luego, debo marcharme— dice pretendiendo seguir su camino.

—Hasta luego—

Mientras él se alejaba caminando tranquilamente no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo antes de irme hacia la dirección.

Dentro de su oficina la directora me da la bienvenida al Instituto, amablemente me proporciona una copia de las reglas y estatutos del lugar; pero los papeleos finales debo arreglarlos con el "delegado principal" llamado Nathaniel antes de volver a la dirección para estar oficialmente inscrita.

De vuelta al pasillo otra vez, ahora mi misión es encontrar al delegado.

—Mmm…recuerdo haber visto un letrero que decía… ¡Ahí esta! La sala de delegados—

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y toco dos veces esperando una respuesta.

—Pase— dice alguien dentro dándome así el permiso que necesitaba.

Al adentrarme a la desconocida e inexplorada sala me encuentro con un muchacho rubio con ojos al parecer de color miel, vestido formalmente que me recibe al llegar. Me quede embobada mirándolo unos segundos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? — dice el joven al levantarse de su silla.

—Buenos días; la directora me ha pedido que busque al delegado principal para completar mi inscripción—

—Oh claro. Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante, soy el delegado principal mi nombre es Nathaniel— dice sonriendo un poco.

—Mucho gusto. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que me falta de mis documentos?— pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

—Déjame ver; pues una foto, que llenes un formato de inscripción y pongas tu firma al final. Eso sería todo— comenta mientras me entrega la hoja del formato a llenar.

—Gracias, entonces dentro de un rato volveré ya con todo listo— digo mientras me encamino hacia la puerta.

—Hasta pronto— se escuchan unas amables palabras antes de que la puerta se cierre por completo.

—Vaya… ¿Qué aquí solo hay chicos guapos? — pienso mientras comienzo a caminar.

En mi caminata por el instituto me encontré con el patio y en una banca cercana me instale para llenar adecuadamente el papel de inscripción; solo eso falta porque la foto ya la traigo conmigo.

De regreso a la sala de delegados, le entrego todos los documentos a Nathaniel, quien me indica que todo está correcto y que solo me resta de nuevo a la oficina de la directora.

Una vez en la dirección al fin mi inscripción esta lista y como las clases inician de forma oficial hasta dentro de tres días puedo volver a mi casa.

—Creo que este lugar será… interesante— murmuro mientras me marcho del lugar.


	2. Accidentes afortunados

LysandroxSucrette

Aquí des dejo la segunda parte, espero que les guste =)

Capitulo 2

El día que oficialmente comenzaban las clases decidí llegar un poco antes para buscar las aulas donde asistiría a mis lecciones, también para curiosear por los alrededores y ver si de casualidad me encuentro de nuevo con cierto chico.

Pero lo único que encontré fue la puerta de un casillero abriéndose y yendo directamente hacia mi cara a gran velocidad; después todo fue oscuridad.

En mi inconsciencia logre escuchar murmullos , sentí como era levantada y llevada a otro lugar; cuando comencé a recobrar el sentido pude oír una discusión .

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla inconsciente?! —

—¡Ella se cruzo cuando abría mi casillero! ¡Es su culpa! —

—Aún así, el delegado tiene razón deberías ser más cuidadoso—

Al abrir mis ojos pude distinguir a tres personas en mi cercanía discutiendo todavía. Uno de ellos un pelirrojo que nunca había visto, Nathaniel el delegado principal pero mi mayor sorpresa fue poder observar al caballero de curiosos ojos Lysandro.

—¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede? —digo levantándome un poco.

—Al fin despiertas— habla primero el caballero victoriano.

—Lo que sucedió fue que "alguien" te golpeo con su casillero— comenta Nathaniel a continuación.

—Mas bien "alguien" se estrello con mi casillero— dice enfuruñado el pelirrojo mientras voltea hacia otro lado.

—Respondiendo a tu interrogante, estas en la enfermería— contesta Lysandro.

—Lysandro te trajo cargando hasta aquí; de casualidad iba pasando por el pasillo y vi todo lo ocurrido. Castiel solo está aquí por ser el culpable— explica el rubio mientras señala al enfadado chico.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —

Pero yo estaba más interesada en que cierta persona me llevo entre sus brazos que en como fue el accidente.

—Él…¿él me cargo? ¡Ni siquiera estuve consiente! — pensé mientras me sonrojaba ampliamente y los chicos seguían discutiendo.

—Lysandro ¿podrías quedarte con ella? Debo ir con Castiel a la dirección a explicar porque la estudiante nueva esta en la enfermería en lugar de en clase—

—Por supuesto—

Vi salir de la habitación al rubio y pelirrojo que seguían su discusión dejándome en compañía del cordial chico de cabellera blanca. Sentado a mi lado, cerca de la cama en la que me encuentro descansando me mira con cierta insistencia hasta que escucho su voz empezar una conversación.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —

—Me siento bien, aunque aun me duele un poco la cabeza— contesto mientras lo miro un poco.

—La enfermera dijo que fue un golpe bastante fuerte pero que no te dejara ninguna marca—

—Eso es bueno— comento mientras toco mi frente en el sitio del golpe en donde ahora tengo un parche de curación.

—Por cierto…Lysandro…— me pongo nerviosa al pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? —

—No es eso, quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí—

—No te preocupes, pero no podría dejarte tirada en el suelo así nada mas. No sería correcto—

—Eres muy amable— conteste mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

Conversamos un poco más y después regreso Nathaniel sin compañía, se acerco a donde nos encontrábamos.

—Ya estoy de vuelta. La directora dice que por las clases no te preocupes, hoy puedes retirarte en cuanto te sientas mejor y que el día de mañana te presentes normal—

—Comprendo. Muchas gracias Nathaniel—

—¿Dónde está Castiel? — pregunta Lysandro a Nath.

—Salió huyendo en cuanto tuvo un pie fuera de la dirección, ya lo conoces—

—Esa persona ¿su nombre es Castiel? — pregunto con curiosidad a los chicos.

—Sí, se llama Castiel. Aunque considero que su presentación no fue la correcta— comenta Lysandro.

—Ni siquiera pudo venir a disculparse—

—No tiene porque, fue mi culpa; no estaba poniendo suficiente atención— intervengo mientras toco mi frente golpeada.

—Aun así, no importan las culpas. Una dama salió herida por su causa y debería ofrecer una disculpa— me observa de reojo mientras habla y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa.

—Entonces te dejo para que sigas descansando ¿quieres que llame a alguien para que venga por ti? —

—Oh, no te molestes. Actualmente me mude con mi tía pero ella acaba de salir de viaje anoche, así que realmente nadie podría venir a recogerme— hablo mientras sonrío por su gentileza.

—Comprendo; entonces en cuanto te sientas mejor puedes marcharte, solo pasa a avisarme por favor y te daré tu justificante— termina de decir y sale por la puerta.

—Mmm…disculpa…— empiezo a hablar mientras el chico victoriano voltea a mirarme.

—¿Sucede algo? —

—Me preguntaba si no estoy interrumpiendo tus clases…supongo tienes mas cosas que hacer que cuidarme— me sonrojo —aunque por supuesto te lo agradezco—

—No te preocupes por eso, no es ningún problema; además de que quería hablar algo contigo—

—¿Conmigo? —

—Si te soy sincero me preocupa que vuelvas sola a tu casa y mas que tu familiar no esta. En caso de que no te incomode me gustaría acompañarte para estar tranquilo— me mira esperando una respuesta.

—Que amable eres, te agradezco la intención y acepto con gusto—sonrió apenada mirándolo aun con timidez.

—Muy bien, entonces te dejare para que reposes un poco más y vendré por ti quizá en una hora mas o menos ¿te parece bien? —

—Entiendo, gracias por todo—

—Descansa entonces— dice al salir por la puerta, no sin antes mirarme por última vez.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco, me quede sentada en ese lugar sin decir nada solo mirando la puerta por la que Lysandro salió hasta que recuerdo se supone debo descansar. Me recuesto y en algún momento me quede dormida.

En lo que transcurrió un minuto para mi, abrí los ojos de nuevo solo para encontrarme a un chico mirándome.

—Ly…¡Lysandro! —me sobresalto al verlo de pronto.

—Lo siento. No quise despertarte, al ver que dormías decidí ir con Nathaniel por tu justificante, así cuando despertaras solo tendríamos que irnos—

—Muchas gracias de nuevo—

Después de ponerme los zapatos y alistar mis cosas salimos de la enfermería los dos juntos. Al caminar a su lado me siento mas pequeña quizá porque es bastante alto. Luego de salir del instituto y caminar durante un tiempo llegamos a mi casa, se despidió amablemente mientras yo entraba a casa.

—Espero que descanses, nos vemos mañana—

—Gracias por acompañarme—

Una vez adentro me recuesto en la puerta recién cerrada completamente sonrojada.

Fin capitulo 2

Espero disfrutaran su lectura!

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
